A pressure-measuring glow plug for a Diesel engine is described in German Published Patent Application No. 103 43 521. The pressure-measuring glow plug has a plug element and a heating pin situated in the plug element. Furthermore, between the heating pin and the plug element there is a pressure sensor, the pressure sensor being influenced by the pressure, in the combustion chamber of the cylinder, that is transmitted by the heating pin. A diaphragm is also provided which seals the pressure sensor from the combustion chamber.
The pressure-measuring glow plug described in German Published Patent Application No. 103 43 521 has the disadvantage that the diaphragm is exposed to considerable stresses when the pressure-measuring glow plug is incorporated in the cylinder, because of the required installation force, whereby damage to the diaphragm may occur. Besides, the diaphragm is situated in the force path between the heating pin and the pressure sensor, so that the pressure measurement is impaired. A further disadvantage of the pressure-measuring glow plug is the great distance of the pressure measuring sensor from the conical seal of the plug element, since, because of that, natural vibrations of the pressure-measuring glow plug are favored at low frequencies. These natural frequencies may make the measurement of the pressure worse or impossible, and in an extreme case may result in the destruction of the pressure-measuring glow plug.